1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-proof structure for a metallic electrical packaging case in which high voltage electronic parts used for hybrid vehicles, for example, may be accommodated. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vibration-proof structure for a metallic electrical packaging case by which quietness in the interior of a vehicle may be maintained.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles, in which the engine is driven being assisted by the motor and the motor is used as a generator during deceleration to collect electric power, are conventionally known. Such vehicles are normally provided with large high voltage electrical parts, for instance, a battery and an inverter, exclusive to the vehicles, and various contrivance have been made for the arrangement of these electronic parts. It is effective to utilize available space in the vehicle for the arrangement of the electronic parts, and a proposal has been made to accommodate the high voltage electronic parts in a metallic electrical packaging case, for instance, and to place it at a rear portion of the interior of a vehicle.
However, if such a large metallic electrical packaging case is simply placed in the vehicle, the heavy metallic electrical packaging case may vibrate due to the vibration caused by the engine or by running on the road, and humming noise is generated from the electrical packaging case. Accordingly, there is a problem that the quietness inside the vehicle cannot be maintained. Also, although it is conceivable to improve the rigidity of the metallic electrical packaging case by increasing the thickness of a plate forming the outer wall of the case in order to prevent the humming noise, this leads to a significant increase in the weight of the case.